


it's a delicate thing

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yancy Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If coming back from almost imminent death isn’t a gift, then coming back to <i>this</i> most definitely is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a delicate thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [littlejehan's tumblr post](http://littlejehan.tumblr.com/post/58303234179), their emotional denial of Yancy's death really was quite an inspiration. This is from like 7 months ago, oh my god.

If coming back from almost imminent death isn’t a gift, then coming back to _this_ most definitely is.

Raleigh feels him before he sees him. And Raleigh feels him like a phantom pain that he blames on an immediate drift hangover, one that doesn’t subside even when he comes to in the life pod, holding on to Mako just as tightly as she is to him.

He aches all over, and he hopes this isn’t the result of a head injury when his feet go their own way as soon as the helicopter lands, brushing off the medics as he goes. Raleigh only stops in his steps, breath catching in his throat when a man pushes pass the mass to get to him, a man with a face he can map out in the dark.

Raleigh thinks he might be crying but he can’t be sure, not when his voice is breaking apart on his tongue, where the only word he knows is the name of a man long gone. “Yancy…?”

It’s a whisper, like any louder and the mirror image of his brother will disappear all together.

"Hey, kid." He smiles, that same, soft thing when they are close enough to touch. And he does, he puts a hand to his baby brother’s face, the kid who has been through hell and back, and is only falling apart now. "You’ve done so great, Raleigh. You’re going to be just fine, okay?"

"I felt you _die_ , Yance.”

With the pad of his thumb, Yancy rubs the tears away from Raleigh’s eyes and lets Raleigh’s sob wreck through them both as he holds him tight.

"I know, Rals." Yancy presses a kiss to the crown of his head, his words soft and just for him, "I’m never going to leave you again, kid."

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
